


Olympia High

by DemigodExpress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dorm Life - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mix POV, Modern Royalty, Romance, War, lots of powers, percy has siblings, powers, sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodExpress/pseuds/DemigodExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson lives with his father and siblings in their underwater palace. But now his father wants him and his siblings to go to the mortal world and live and go to school with other royals and demigods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legacies

I woke up to a light shining in my face. I knew it was early because my alarm had not gone off yet. I sat up in my bed to see my dog, Twilight at the foot. The thing is, Twilight isn't really a dog at all; she's a Spirit. All royals get Spirits when we're born and they grow and age alongside us. They can change into any animal that their master desires and some can even change into humans. Wait, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I am Princess of the Seas, Elizabeth Melody Kaimana Koa Jackson and I hate it. I've always hated people giving me so much attention. I live with my father and siblings in our underwater palace. I don't know my mother and I don't think I'll be ever be able to. She disappeared right after my sister was born and my dad never talks about her.

Each of my sibling have abilities that they can do like control water and talk to sea creatures like every other child of Poseidon can. But they can also do a whole lot more. Percy, my brother can create fire, fly, and read minds. My twin brother, Kai has super speed and shape shifting. My younger sister, Mila has telekinesis and can also talk to other animals other that aquatic. They each can do so much more but it would take forever to name them all. But I'm different, I can't do anything. Not even the abilities that I should have gotten from my father (of course i can breath underwater). All I can do is talk with Twilight but that's a given seeing as everyone can talk to their Spirit.

Ok, now I'm getting a little too far. So I sat up in bed grabbed my glasses and walked to my bathroom. Twilight got up and followed me. She had the same color of ocean blue eyes that I have. She had black fur everywhere but on her paws and on the tips of her ears and tail where it was white.

My whole room including my walk in closet and bathroom were the colors of Navy, Teal, Aqua, Mint, and White. I brushed my teeth but left my hair alone because there was no use in trying to brush out the tangles so I just put it in a bun. I looked at my reflection and frowned. I hated the way I looked. My brothers and sister all had the perfect wavy hair, tan skin, and bright eyes. All I have is a mess of hair and somewhat bright eyes hidden behind my glasses.

I left my bathroom with Twilight following behind me and walking into the sitting room outside my door. There I saw Percy, Kai, and Mila. Ok, this is how it works. As you are walking outside in the castle halls you'll come across a door that has four sea creatures. Only me and my siblings can open the door but once we do you would see a room with a round table with four chairs around it, two couches an two chairs around a coffee table and rug, on the wall across from the main door is a bookshelf ceiling to floor with a circular window in the middle showing the water and fish that swim by. There were four doors on the last two walls that had the same four animals on each door. They were me and my siblings symbols per say. Percy was the Sea Horse, I was the Dolphin, Kai was the Shark, and Mila was the Sea turtle.

"Hey guys!" I said as I entered the room. Twilight went to play with the other Spirits in the corner of the room.

"Hey Elli! What's up?" Percy scooted over on the couch so I could sit down next to him.

"Tired."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go to breakfast." Kai said getting up and walking over to the door.

We all got up to follow him. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"We know." As we opened the door we saw a large window. On the other side of the window we could see water and all sorts of sea creatures swimming. The palace is the only place in the kingdom that doesn't have water in it. It only took us a couple of minutes to actually reach the dining room. Our father, Poseidon God of the Seas was already sitting at the table waiting for us. Him being a god in all means we're Demigods, half- god half-mortal.

Dad smiled as we entered and sat down. "Welcome, Children I must speak to you on some very important matters."

"Yes, what is it?" Percy asked

"I have been thinking and its time that you start socializing with other Royals and Demigods."

Mila spoke up "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you all will be going to school in the mortal world. Olympia high school. At Olympia High all the princes and princesses attended there. But no one knows that you four exist so you'll be there as legacies of Hecate."

"How come no one knows of us?" I asked

"Because if they did then they would fear you. My children have always been known to have a crazy amount of power and if someone made a wrong move they would lash out. My brothers made me swear to never have children again. I couldn't do that so I left Olympus because your mother, the woman I love was pregnant with Percy. But I want you four to have a chance at a normal life. Well as normal as you can get."

Percy asked "So why do we have to be legacies of Hecate?"

"Because your mother was a daughter of Hecate."


	2. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his siblings learn about Elli's curse.

Previously

Percy asked "So why do we have to be legacies of Hecate?"

"Because your mother was a daughter of Hecate."

Present

Percy pov

Kai stood up from his chair at the table "Ok I have I question. Why are you telling us stuff about our mother now? Why couldn't you say anything back when we were kids? I mean what's her name? What does she look like? Why did she leave? Why-"

"Whoa Kai, calm down!" Dad raised his hand and Kai sat back down in his seat. "I could have told you all about her, but I guess I was just scared to show a weakness to you four. I will make it up to you right now by answering any questions you have. For starters, her name was Sally Jackson and yes, you have her last name because I wanted you guys to have some part of her."

Dad looked down at the table with a fond smile. It was a smile he gives us every time we did something that made him proud. Like the time I first beat one of soldiers in sword fighting. I spoke up "So what did she look like."

He laughed and looked at Elli. "All you got to do is look at Elizabeth. She's a spitting image of what Sally looked like. Well, of course a few years younger. Right down blue eyes. I mean you could look at Kai but it's not as effective." We all looked at Elli. She was blushing hard, she never did like attention. I have to say that Elli is very beautiful even though she doesn't think so. She always says she wishes that she could have our wavy hair but Mila has always been jealous of her hair. Elli has waist length brown hair that's always has what Mila calls "Beach curls" or whatever. But you would never know because her hair is always up in a bun. Her blue eyes are always covered by those glasses. I never understood why she wore them, we all have 20/20 vision.

"So why did she leave?"

"For Elizabeth."

"What-? What's that even supposed to mean? If anything she should have stayed for Elli, for all of us." Kai was getting into that over-protective brother mode. I mean sure I'm over-protective to but not as much as he is with Elli. Maybe it's because their twin.

"Kai calm down and let dad speak." I scolded him.

"Thank you Percy." He nodded to me. "Sally wanted to stay, trust me she did. She stayed as long as she could. I would hold her most nights as she cried herself to sleep. She ended up leaving after eight months after Mila was born. She did it to protect Elizabeth. Let's just say if your mother didn't leave, Elizabeth probably wouldn't be here today."

"What was so bad that Elli needed protecting?"

"Hecate herself. She didn't like that her favorite daughter had fallen in love with me and have given me four children. And what she didn't like most of all was that Elli was older than her most recent born daughter."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because there was a prophecy that stated that a daughter of ocean and magic would be the chosen one."

Mila looked so confused "Chosen one of what?"

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows."

Mila pondered for a moment before asking "So about this ocean and magic child. How is she able to get one of those when she's only the goddess of magic? Unless-! Eww, dad you didn't get with her did you?!"

Dad looked like he was about to vomit. His face turned green and he cringed so badly. He took a moment before answering. "Mila, do me a favor and never, ever speak about that again. I think I might really puke next time." Poseidon composed himself further before continuing. "Anyway, no. It can work two ways. The way it happened with Elli is that she is my direct daughter and is a legacy of Hecate. The other way is that the daughter is a direct child of Hecate with a legacy of me. It doesn't matter how old the blood is as long as its there. Although I don't know anyone in their right mind who would get with that "Thing". No Poseidon, stop she is the mother of the woman you love."

Elli put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her fist. She smirked and said "You know dad, you keep saying' love' as in present tense. What's that all about?"

He only stared blankly at her. "It means I still love her, no doubt in my mind that I do."

I laughed "Wow dad don't be so blunt."

"Continuing our previous conversation, so it was either Sally stay with me and Elizabeth dies or Sally goes with her and Elizabeth lives with a curse."

This time Elli stood up. "Ok! Hold the phone! Curse? I'm under a curse?"

"Yes." Wow he really needs to try to be more subtle. "The Curse is very unique in way. It's the reason why you can't use any of your abilities."

"So what you're saying is that I do have powers, but I just can't use them?"

"Exactly."

Elli smiled the biggest smile that I have ever seen her smile. She started to jump up and down shouting "YES! I'M NOT A TOTAL LOSER AFTER ALL!" We all laughed with her until she sat back down still smiling. "So how do I get rid of this curse?"

"The only way you can get rid of the curse is if Hecate herself takes it away"

Elli's simile dimmed a little hearing that "Is there nothing you can do?"

"I wish there was some way that I could help but the gods have this stupid rule about not inferring with other gods problems. Of course no one follows it but since I'm trying to get back on the 'Good List' there's nothing I can do."

"Ugh! Life sucks." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mila looked up, "So if we go this school then there's a chance that we could meet her, right?"

Kai caught on, "And we could have a 'little' talk with her, right?"

I kept my mouth closed but dad looked freaked out. "You guys are freaking scary when you want to be."

Elli smiled wickedly, "We know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is of the 4 siblings going to their new home


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into their new home

Percy pov

It was Saturday morning and we were getting ready to head into the mortal world.

My Spirit, Blackjack was in dog form with Twilight, Hurricane (Kai), and Honey Dew (Mila). They were sitting next to our bags waiting for my dad to get here so he can create the portal. Poseidon told us that we would be living just outside Manhattan, New York, only 20 minutes from our school. The school itself was designed so all royals or demigods could train to use their powers. Once the school year is over you can either go home or you can go to a camp that's designed for the same purposes as the school.

By the time dad came it was already noon. He went to wall and placed his trident and spoke "ανοικτό σουσάμι". Wait did he just say open sesame in Greek? Are you kidding me? Wow the Gods really need some creativity. "Alrightly kids, remember you're a month behind in school but try to make some friends. Don't tell anyone who you really are and be safe. I'll see you for Christmas. Now get going."

We all grabbed our stuff. "Bye dad!" we all yelled as we walked through the portal. After us our Spirits walked through and the portal closed. Well no turning back now.

In front of us was a large, three story house. It was a brick house that was painted white. The front doors of the house were the color blue. Around the home was a fence that seemed to go on for miles but really there was another house just three miles down the road. It was nothing like we expected. In truth was even better. We walked through the door of the fence and up the stone path to the door. We all had keys with our color and symbols. The keys were enchanted so we could never lose them.

Once we unlocked the door and stepped through we were even more awestruck. When you first walk in you see the living room filled with shelves of books. There was two love seat couches facing each other with a chair between them. In the center was a glass coffee table. There was a door connecting to the living room that serves as a guest bedroom.

When you walk a little further you come upon an archway that led to the kitchen. The fridge, microwave, and oven are all made of stainless steel. The counter tops and island are made of marble. Surrounding the island were four bar stools.

There was a glass door that led to the backyard. It was huge! It was bigger than the throne room, dining room, and library put together. The backyard contain an in ground pool, a roof patio with a grill, island, 2 couches and 2 chairs. There was trees off to the left of the patio were two hammocks (each could hold like 5 people each) and chairs surrounded a large fire pit. Over by the pool was a daybed large enough to hold the four of us, my dad, and our Spirits. At the far corner of the yard is a white Gazebo decorated with flowers and vines growing up the poles and covering the roof. It sounds like a lot but how it was spaced out so nicely made it comfortable.

We headed inside and made our way up to the second floor. There was two bedrooms with mine and Kai's symbols on the door. Each room looked the exact same as our own in the palace except the tower and our private balconies. We found another guest bedroom and a sitting room with a balcony overlooking the front yard. Up on the third floor it was the same with Elli's and Mila's room. Elli flopped on her bed testing it out. The balcony overlooked the backyard instead of the front.

We made our way downstairs to look for some food, it took a hour to check everything out. The spirits were laying by the window were the sunlight was coming in through.

After we ate some food we decided to go back upstairs to start unpacking our clothes and get our stuff ready for school on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, its the first day of school.


	4. History?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. Lets meet Annabeth!

Annabeth pov

I was in my 4th period when one of my best friends came running up to me. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, she stopped in front of me with an angry look on her face. "Um… is something wrong?"

She held up her phone to my face. I had to step back to get a better look at the screen. "You tell me." On the screen was an article in the local newspaper. It was talking about the house that was recently sold. It was a house that had been vacant for almost twenty years now. It was also Piper's dream house, we drove by it every so often on our way to the mall.

I looked away from the screen and put a hand on her shoulder. "Aww Piper I'm sorry. I knew how much you wanted that house."

She sat down in a desk and I sat down in the one next to it. "Yeah I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I gave her a small smile. I could see some of my friends around the room. Thalia, Frank, Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Grover, and my not some much friend Drew. "Well I best be going. See ya in lunch." She got up and left the room

Just then the last bell rang and my history teacher, Ms. Wells walked in the door. "Good Morning class! I hear that we were supposed to have a new student today but I don't see any new faces. What a pity." She sigh and went on speaking. "Today we're going to have a small five minute pop quiz and we'll get into more exciting." She passed out the quiz and started the timer. I was done within a minute. My mind wondered to the new student. Today we were supposed to get four new students but none of them bothered to show up. One of them was supposed to be in all my previous classes. I wondered who would start school a month late. They must have been Legacies or Demigods of a minor god. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking and just as it did a boy my age walked through the door. And damn was he hot. The boy had messy raven hair, tan skin and the most perfect green eyes.

"Um hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm the new student." The boy, Percy gave her a late slip.

"Late by three hours on your first day? Not a good start. But I glad you came anyway and at a good time. If you could have a seat behind Ms. Chase that would be great." He spotted me and I swear to the gods he also had the most perfect smile I have ever seen. When he walked past me I think I could smell the ocean. "Anyway, today we will be learning about the Atlantians." Yes! This was the subject I was dying to hear. "To start off let me ask some questions. Who were the Atlantians?"

My hand shot up and the teacher pointed to me. "They are aquatic beings created by the God of the Seas."

"Good. Does anyone know where Atlantis is? Annabeth."

"It is believed to be somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Yes. Final question. Why are we never allowed to be in contact with Atlantians or ever go near an ocean?" Even I didn't want to answer that. "No one? Fine then I'll tell you. As you all know Zeus is the God of the Sky and his brother Hades is Lord of the Underworld. Some of you may or may not know is that they had a brother. The God of the Seas, Poseidon. For the longest time they were known as 'The Big Three'. That all changed when Poseidon got jealous over Zeus and began a war. Poseidon and Zeus were evenly matched and there was no telling who could win the war. It wasn't until after many years of struggle did Hades finally picked a side; Zeus' side. With Hades by his side it was only a matter of time when Poseidon was defeated. Once the war was over, there was a vote and Poseidon was kicked out of the council and was sentence to never come back up to the mortal world. But this was not the end of it. Whenever someone stepped foot into the ocean they were either 1) captured by gods knows what, 2) killed, or 3) both. So everyone was forbidden to go anywhere near the ocean. That's why today we see fences, guards, walls, etc. to keep out people. In conclusion-"

The bell for lunch rang and everyone began to leave. From the corner of my eye to could see the new kid rush out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll meet Will Solace!


	5. Will Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace!

Percy pov

As I walked to lunch I couldn't stop thinking about my history class. The day already didn't start off so great. We woke up two hours late and we did get to school we had to take a physical test to see how advanced our agility and reflexes were. We all toned it down so didn't look to suspicious, of course Elli came in last because of a stupid certain goddess. Blackjack was in my backpack because he's tired and wasn't too happy about being woken up. The others were walking by my siblings as we finally went to class. Oh I forgot to mention that our school allows that we bring our Spirits if they be in the form of a small animal, like the ones you can fit into one hand. So that's why all of our Spirits are in the form of kittens.

As I was saying, by the time I got to the lunch room it was half full. I scanned the area for my siblings to find them by a table to the row of windows. I walked over and sat down next to Mila. "Guys you won't believe what I just heard in History."

Kai groaned "Oh my gods! You're going to be one of those people who go around sprouting every single thing you know. Honestly I thought it would be more Mila than anybody else."

Mila glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A voice spoke from behind me "It means you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut."

Her face got red with anger. "Who do you think you- Will?"

"WILL!" Elli, Kai, and I shouted as he sat down next to me. Will Solace is the son of Apollo and a prince from the kingdom of the sun. Will has Golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. When we were younger Apollo would bring would bring by sometime when he rode his sun chariot across the sky. My dad and Apollo were always close and we all agreed to keep the visits a secret. But suddenly that all stopped when Will started Middle school and summer camp.

"By the Gods, I haven't seen you guys in years! I've missed you so much!" Will smiled at us.

"Same here man." Kai high fived Will.

"It's great to see you, Will." Elli gave him a shy smile.

"I see you're as shy as ever." He laughed as she ducked her head.

"Some things never change." I said. Just then a white gerbil stuck its head out from Will's backpack on the table. All at once mine and my siblings Spirits jumped out to greet Will's. "And I see Angel is still the same as well."

"Yeah. So what are you guys doing up here? Did something happen in the sea?" Will started to whisper with a serious look on his face.

"NO! No- everything's fine." Elli stated. "Our father wanted us to have a chance at a somewhat normal life so he sent us up here to go to school. By the way, our cover is that we're Legacies of Hecate."

Will looked relieved. "Thank goodness. Why Hecate?"

"Our mother was a daughter of Hecate."

"Your mother?"

"Dad finally told us about her." Kai said.

I looked at Will a bit before asking "Will, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do people hate Atlantians?"

Mila looked shocked like the twins did. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Last period was my History class like a said and they were talking about our people and what we supposedly did." At this point we had leaned towards the table and were whispering.

We all looked at Will. He sighed and looked down. "I only know what my father told me. Apparently Zeus didn't liked that Poseidon just walked away from the council just to be with his family so he wanted to make it seem like Poseidon was in the wrong and make everyone hate him instead of Zeus. So with the help of Athena and everyone else who was against Poseidon, created this story that we all learn in history. There's more to it but Apollo didn't want to say any more than that."

We just sat there for a bit before Elli spoke up. "Ok. We all know this is bull shit. It has almost been five years since we last met. What's up with life?"

We all relaxed and sat back in our seats. Will laughed before replying "Nothing much. Camp is great, I'm head councilor of the Apollo cabin, got a boyfriend, grades are good-"

Kai stopped him "Wait. What did you just say?"

"Grades are good."

"Before that."

It took his a couple of seconds to remember. "Oh! Yean, I have a boyfriend now." We all just stared at him. Will's eyes widened "Wait- you guys aren't- you know."

We suddenly knew what he meant. "What? No Will. We aren't homophobic! You should know that especially that way our bodies work."

He laughed and shook his head. "Right, sorry. It's just ever since we came out some people in our school haven't been the friendliest. Of course our group of friends helps but they aren't always around. Like when I go home for the holidays, some people in the kingdom don't want a gay prince. We aren't allowed our powers outside of class and I follow the rule but sometimes they don't." Will looked a little broken.

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, those guys are just complete assholes. Just because they don't like the way you live or because you don't bow down to them makes them angry so they think that you need to be 'taught' a lesson." He smiled at all of us.

Elli placed her chin on her fist and smirked at him. "So who's the lucky guy?"

He laughed again and pointed at a table in the middle with a hell lot of people. "He's the boy with black hair, olive skin, and wearing the bright blue hoodie. Oh look, he's looking at us. Wave at him." We did and he just glared and turned his head away. Next to him I could see the girl I sat behind in history. By the Gods, she's so beautiful.

I could hear Elli laugh. I caught her eye and she winked at me. I blushed as we turned back to Will. "His hoodie is totally throwing off his look of doom and gloom." Elli said.

"That because its mine. We share a dorm room together so he tends to wear mine a lot."

"Do you guys happen to have a roommate?"

"No, why."

Elli gave the biggest evil smirk I have ever seen. "Soooo, how far have you guys gone?"

Will buried his face into his hands. He was blushing all the way to his ears. "I should have known you were going to ask this. To answer your question, no we have not had sex yet. Now what dorm are you guys in."

Mila answered before Elli could pester him anymore. "We actually have a house not too far from here. It's really nice, lots of open field."

"The one on Shaffer Rd? So you're the ones who bought that house. One of my friends is totally in love with that house. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She's all upset now that she can't have it."

"Why would she need the house if she lives in a palace?" Kai asked

"She's one of those people just wants things just to say she has one. She wasn't always like that."

"What a waste! If she's not even going to use the house why have it? Other people need homes you know!"

Elli just shrugged. "Oh well." Just then the bell rang. "Dang that was the longest 20 minutes of my life. What's next? Greek?"

We all left the lunch room. "Which level are you in?" Will asked

"We're all in level 4." I answered

"Great, you guys are with me! I can introduce you to some of my friends if you want."

"Or boyfriend?" Elli mocked

We entered the room and I could feel my heart stop. Will, Mila, and Kai moved to find some seats. I could feel Elli's hand reach for mine and gave it a squeeze. The lady in the front of the classroom walked up to the three of them. They didn't even notice anything.

I dragged Elli out of the room and reached in my pocket for my time sheet. I went to the fourth period block and froze when I read the name. Elli looked over shoulder and whispered "No way. It can't be."

"But it say it right here." I spoke through numb lips. This minute bell sounded and we walked back into the room. As we did the teacher walked over to us.

"Hello, I'm your Greek teacher Sally Jackson. Please call me Sally; Ms. Jackson seems too formal for someone like me.


	6. Extra 1: Will & Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Will and Nico got together.

It was the annual Christmas Eve party at Olympia High. As usual, it was held in Main Hall of the campus, no teachers or chaperones were around. Will was in his freshman year so this was the first one he's been to so he didn't know what to expect. He defiantly didn't expect to walk into a room full of drunken teenagers. Half of them were dancing with red cups in their hands, holding them like a life line. The other half was either making out with whoever they found or already passed out. Will took off his bright blue jackets and placed it on the mountain of other hoodies and jackets. As he walked through the room he could feel the vibrations from the loud music making it hard to think.

Will figured he wasn't going to be the only one not having a drink so he walked over to the table full of drinks and snacks. By the time he had chugged down two bottles while dancing with random people he felt a hand touch his and pull him away. As he was being tugged he grabbed another bottle and began to drink from that as well. Will didn't even bother to see who was dragging him until he found himself outside on the balcony with a pair of lips on his.

He froze for a second before he came to his senses and push the other away, which was when he got a look at the person. The boys black hair was a mess and his olive skin with flushed from having too much to drink. His dark brown eyes were cloudy as he stared up at Will. His parted lips formed into a pout "Will," He whined "kiss me."

Will took a step back but he followed and wrapped his arms around his neck pushing their bodies together. A strong whiff of alcohol hit his nose. "Nico." He sighed "You're drunk."

Nico diAngelo is Will's roommate and the boy he's had the biggest crush on since they met in the sixth grade. "So are you." Nico put his head on Will's chest and yawned "Damnit, why are you so freaking tall."

Will was going to make smart remark but noticed that Nico went limp. Will lifted his head to see his eyes closed and lips parted. He signed again and lifted him bridal style and carried him towards the entrance. He found both of their jackets, put them on and picked Nico back up. "Why the fuck do I like you again?" He looked down at his sleeping face, "Oh, that's why."

By the time he made it back to his dorm room it was 2:36am. He placed Nico on his bed and was to go change his clothes but a hand pulled his arm down, he tried to pull away. Nico was still asleep but damn he was determined to not let ago. Will tried to wake him up. "Nico wake up. Come on I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"I love you, Will."

For the second time that night Will was frozen. "What?" He asked but it seems that he was still asleep. "By the Gods, I never gonna get to sleep at this rate." Will scooted the other over with his free hand and laid next to him. He stared at the shorter boy's face as he slept. Will softly caressed Nico's cheek and before he knew it he fell asleep to the others light snores.

In the morning, Will was the first to wake up. He squinted in the bright light to see Nico's head on his chest and his own arms wrapped around Nico's waist, holding him close. 'Damn I better get up before he wakes up.' He thought as he slowly got up to take a slower.

When he got back, Nico was sitting up on his bed, groaning and clutching his head. Will chuckled and walked over to him with the glass of water and pills he brought back with him. "Morning, Sunshine. Take these." Nico took them and gave him a look of gratitude.

"So, what happened last night?" Nico asked

Will froze again before answering. "You don't remember?"

"Well, I was talking to Hazel and Frank for a bit and while I did that I drank a fee drinks and not long after that I was gone."

"Oh."

Nico scooted closer to Will. "I didn't say anything did I?" Will jumped back when he touched his shoulder. "Oh my gods! I did say something! Tell me, Will!"

Will stood up and went over to his side of the room. "No! No! Um… look I got to go. my siblings and I are going back our kingdom today and we leave in 10 minutes and as the oldest I really should be down there making sure everyone is there. Besides its Christmas morning, you should go be with your sisters. Maybe even your parents. Wait- no that slipped, you wouldn't want to see them. But I really have to go now. Umm… so yeah. Merry Christmas and bye." During his ranting, he ran around his room gathering any extra thing he needed and ran out the room. Nico tried to follow but the door had slammed behind Will.

One week later

During the whole break, Will had been so worried about what happened with Nico that he even debated going down to Atlantis but then he remembered what his father told him. When he got back to his dorm room, Nico wasn't there. He didn't really think anything of it until Nico never even came back that night or the next. He finally saw him on his was way to English on the first day back.

He ran over to him at his locker. "Nico! Hey, where have you been?"

Nico didn't look up at him. "Like you care."

Will was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

A voice came to his right. "You're excused." He looked over to see Jason Fucking Grace. Apparently this guy made it his life goal to protect Nico, like he needed it. "Why don't you do us a favor and leave. Nico doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

Wills head whipped towards Nico "Are you serious?"

"Yes he is."

Will glared at him. "Why don't you let him answer for himself, Jason! He's his own damn person!"

"He's right." Nico said. He finally looked at him, eyes cold. "Please don't talk to me anymore. I'll still be living in the dorm room but please reframe from speaking to me unless necessary."

He looked between the two, trying not to look hurt. Which he didn't, he had years of practicing of lying to those he loved. "Fine. So be it." And he left.

The first couple of days had been normal, but after a week of them not talking, Will stopped talking to everyone, even his own siblings. They all knew who it was, so they started ignoring Nico and his group of friends. Lou Ellen and Cecil, Will's best friends tried to get him to come out of his room every day until one day when Will went missing.

No one knew what happened. If he ran away or if he was kidnapped. No one knew. Will's oldest sister, Kayla walked up to Nico the next day in the court yard before school. He was with his friends and sisters.

"Where is he?!" Kayla screamed at him.

Nico looked up at her as she approached and walked up as she started yelling. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Where is he?"

He looked confused "Who?"

She screamed in frustration "Will, you dumbass! He went missing yesterday. You must know where he is, he tells you everything."

Nico stood frozen "Missing? D- Did he run away?"

Kayla's tears started to well up in her eyes as she fell to the ground. Nico ran over to her and crouched next to her. "I don't know. I thought he would tell you, I mean he is your boyfriend."

Nico shot straight up. "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"You're not?"

"NO! DID HE TELL YOU THAT?!"

She stood up next to Nico, wiping her tears away. "No, it's just you just you guys are always together and when he told me that you guys kissed at the Christmas party I thought you guys got together. But then you guys-"

"Wait, hold up. Kissed? Who kissed who?"

"You and Will."

"Damn, Nico! Get'em!" called a voice behind Nico followed by a slap.

"Shut up, Travis and thanks, Katie. Can you explain, please?"

"What, the party? Well, said that at the party he was drinking and dancing when he was suddenly pulled away by someone, you, to the balcony and kissed him. You tried to kiss him again but you passed out so he took you back your room. He tried to go to his own bed but you stopped him so he slept in the same bed together. He didn't tell me anything else. He only told me because he was so worked up about it over the break that I made him spill. We thought you guys got into an argument, causing Will to be upset which is why all of Apollo's people kind of hate you right now."

Suddenly Nico groaned as memories finally came back of the night that he was trying so hard to remember. He finally remembers that after six beers, he finally got the courage to kiss Will. He also said 'I love you' but he guessed Will didn't say that to Kayla saving him the more embarrassment that he would be getting from his friends.

"Oh my gods. This is all my fault. I'm the reason why he we're not friends anymore. Well, and Jason because it was his idea." Looking behind him to glare at him only to see that everyone else was too. "Kayla, I'll help you find him. Guys I'm going to go find Will!" Him and Kayla ran to their dorm room to find any clues as to where he went.

After another three, restless days Will casually walked through his dorm room where Nico was crying on Wills bed, clutching his pillow. Will ran to him, holding his face. "Nico! What Happened?!"

Nico stopped crying for a second only latch onto Will, crying into his shoulder. "W-WILL! -hic- Where were y-hic-you? I missed you so much -hic-. W-We looked -hic- for you every-hic-where."

Will wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him into his lap, and pressed his other hand onto his head, stroking it. "Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry I left you. I thought you hated me so I thought I would get away for a few days to clear my head. I guess I was wrong."

Nico pulled back and softly pressed his lips to Wills before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "You shouldn't apologize. I should. I remember the night of the Christmas Party and I realized that it must have really shocked you especially if you don't even like me back. I'm sorry, Will I didn't mean to hurt you."

By now, Will was also crying. "I love you, Nico. I've loved you for a long time."

Nico gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen. "I love you too, Will." Let's just say that they had a lot of kissing to make up for the past three years of them knowing other. That is, before Kayla broke down the door demanding to see Will and then she cried as well when they told her. Yeah. It was a hell lot of crying.


	7. Mother & Greek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet their mother

Percy pov

'This can't be a happening!' That was the first thought as I took my stood in the front of the class with my siblings, about to introduce ourselves to the class. Everyone was staring at us like they were trying to figure out if we were good enough to even breath the same air as them. I watched as Will sat down by his boyfriend, who in turn scooted closer to him and glared at Elli. I almost laughed when Ms. Jackson/ Sally/ mom/ person started talking.

"As you all can see we have four new students joining us today. Would you like to state your name and one thing about yourselves?" She stepped back as Mila stepped forward.

"My name is Mila Lani Puanani Jackson. Yes, I know it's a weird name, our mother named us that before she bailed on us. Anyway, one interesting thing about me is that I love to ride horses." As she stepped back, whispers broke out in and a girl with punk attire and black hair and bright blue eyes stood up.

"Not really sorry to interrupt, but what are 'horses'?" She stood standing while she waited for us to answer.

We all shared a look before I went forward since I'm the oldest. "Horses are creatures created by the god of the sea, Poseidon. Yeah, we all hate him but horses are only one of two ways to get around where we're from."

"Where do you live? That doesn't sound very civilized."

"Oh it's much more civilized, more than here even. Now before any more questions are asked, lets continue with introductions. My name is Percy Alexandros Kaimana Koa Jackson. One interesting thing about me is that I'm a boy who looks athletic but I really don't play any sports. At all." Some people laughed at that while others were still hung up on horses. I stepped back and Kai went up.

"I'm Kai Kapena Kahula Jackson and I don't like people!" That's just like him. He stepped back and it was Elli's turn.

Everyone staring at her made her really nervous as she grabbed my arm and hid behind me. I could hear Mila try to consult her to talk to people for a change. "Elli! Come on, you don't have to be shy."

Kai laughed and shook his head. "The girl hiding behind Percy is my twin sister, Elizabeth Melody Hokuikekai Jackson and as you can see she is super shy around new people. Don't worry though once she gets to know you, she's crazy!"

"KAI!" Elli shouted behind me before squeaking and hiding her face again.

He laughed again, "Alright now anymore questions?"

A couple hands rose in the air. We choose them at random. "Who's your godly parent? I've never seen you before." A boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and scare going down his face.

"We are legacies of Hecate; we we're only found only a couple days ago so we haven't been introduced to any royal families or gone to camp." I answered.

Now a girl with dark skin, curly hair, and gold eyes raised her hand slowly. "How old are you? I've seen you in a couple of my classes."

"I'm 17, Elli and Kai are 16, and Mila is 15."

More questions are asked and they were answered until Will's boyfriend raised his hand. "How do you know Will if you were only found a couple of days ago. Surely, Will would have brought you to school or camp." Everyone either stared at us or at Will making him scoot away from Nico as punishment for calling him out, causing Nico to regret his question.

We just stood in place not knowing what to say. The only good lair is Elli but she's too shy- "Travel." My other two siblings and I looked at Elli in surprise that she spoke out. She walked in front of us and over to in front of Nico and Will. "We've traveled all our lives too different parts of the world. Even to parts any of you are scared to go. We met Will one day when we were passing through the Kingdom of the Sun. We all talk about our lives and soon became best friends. We've kept in contact over the years." She walked over Will and pushed him over Nico. He looked up at her in surprise. "And you haven't changed at all, Will. We asked him to keep us a secret because we wanted to see as much as the world as we could. We even took Will to see one of the greatest things in the world."

People in the class were even more interested as to where we've gone. "Aww. I want to go somewhere cool too." And the girl with gold eyes asked "Where did you take Will that's so great?"

There was dead silence. "The sea."

Everyone started laughing because they thought she was joking. But it slowly started to die down. "Wait- you're serious? Then how are you still alive."

Mila came up and asked "What do mean? The sea is a peaceful place. As long as you don't mean to harm it, you'll be fine." Everyone just stared.

"She's right." We turned to look at ms. Jack- Sally. She has been quite the whole class. "I remember when I was your age, we used to go to the beach- the sandy part by the sea, every weekend. We were just fine. But things do change and now it's not safe. You five must have been lucky to not have been killed." Just then the bell rang. "Now get to your next class everyone!"


	8. Party! or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up at the siblings house for a party.

Percy pov

Over the course of the week, my siblings and I met all of Will's friends. They all from different kingdoms and had some really cool powers. For example, Jason could fly and control the weather to a certain degree, Frank could change into any animal, and Annabeth had telepathy. But of course not everyone liked us at first. Luke and Thalia always had their eyes on us whenever we were around and sometimes Annabeth when we said something weird like the horse incident. And this girl, Lou Ellen kept picking on Elli for some reason. Her boyfriend, Connor and his brother Travis claimed that she was always like that.

My siblings and I invited everyone over for a small get together the Saturday of our second week at school. We were having a cook out and Will was already at our house to help get ready. We had to clean the house after we had finished placing everything where we wanted it to be. Beckendorf would be the one cooking on the grill as he was the only person who knew how to use it. Once we were done, we went to the backyard and decided to lay on one of the large round hammock beds. We all fit on the bed nicely.

Will texted Nico to tell them to just go through the gate on the side of the house. It was a pretty cool walkway that had an archway that have ivy growing all over it. He smiled fondly as he read his text. "He said ok and he can't wait to get out of the car. Apparently he's squished between Jason and Frank. Haha I feel bad for him."

Elli popped her head up on the side of me. "Man, you are so whipped. I wish I had someone to love me like that."

"Shut up, Elli. He just makes me happy."

"Whiiiiiipped!"

Will groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm bored."

Mila opened her eyes and suggested "We can go swimming until they get here."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why?" I asked

"Well because of the hole hating Poseidon thing, no one ever learned how to swim so it would be kind of fishy if we were swimming like we did it every day of our lives."

Mila sighed, "This whole hating other people for no good reason is stupid. Well now that I got the idea in my head, I want to swim. What's the point in having a pool if you can't use it? If they ask questions, then we'll make something up. I'm going up to change, anyone with me?" She got up and started to head up stairs. We all looked at each other, shrugged and followed her up there.

I wore my green trunks, Kai had his orange and gray ones on and I let Will borrow my black pair. Mila had her one-piece purple and gold swim suite on while Elli had a teal and white two piece. We all raced to the pool to jump in. We had a pretty high diving board so we all took turns doing tricks. Elli had the best so far with a pretty cool back flip.

We were laughing at Kai who slipped on the board and had a face plant in the water when we heard the gate squeak. Will jumped out the pool and grabbed a towel from the rack by the patio bar. Elli, who was already standing by the pool edge called behind him, "Whiiiiiiipped!" We all laughed again as Will ran back towards Elli and pushed her in but not before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in as well. They both gave some pretty girly screams. Just as that happened, those who came (pretty much everyone) saw the event unfold. Nico in the front look horrified as Elli and Will popped their heads up laughing and trying to cough out the water they swallowed.

Mila looked over at the group standing by the walkway. "Hey guys!"

Will stopped laughing and looked over at the group in embarrassment. We all swam towards an edge and pulled ourselves out and going towards the towel rack. Nico ran over to Will. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Will looked confused, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Annabeth walked over, "Well we heard a scream so we ran over to see you and Elizabeth falling into the…. Water? Why is there so much water in that hole in the ground?"

Will blushed while Elli tsked at her name being called like that. "Oh no, we are fine, we were just swimming. I was coming to greet you guys when Elli said something so I ran back to push her into the pool but she grabbed onto me and dragged me down with her."

Everyone else looked so confused. "Swimming? Pool? Why are you swimming?"

"We got bored while waiting so we decided to take a swim while we waited." I said "And, you know its good practice."

"Practice for what?" Annabeth asked. Gods damn she was beautiful.

Elli gave me a smirk as if she knew what I was thinking and replied for me, "You never know what might happen if the god of the sea decides to attack. Have to be ready." Everyone one froze and slowly, one by one they all believed her. "Anyway, I'm hungry so let's fire up that grill and get this party started…. Right after I get changed cause I'm cold." Elli ran upstairs to her room.

I said, "Well we're going to get changed as well so make yourselves comfortable and feel free to go to the kitchen, its right through the double doors." We ran upstairs to get changed and met Elli on the second floor. "Good to see that you're already getting used to everyone."

"Well, I figured if we were going to be staying here for a while, I might as well get over my 'shyness' sooner rather than later." She said with a smile and then gave Will a smirk, "So, Nico seemed pretty worried about you. You think that'll give you some cuddle time later?"

Will laughed and shook his head, "It's actually pretty weird for him to be so clingy, not that I'm complaining cause I'm totally not. I don't know what's up with him."

Mila laughed, "I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

"Huh? What is it?"

Kai sigh and patted his back. "You are so oblivious. He's jealous, of course?"

"That's ridiculous! What would he be jealous of?"

"Us, obviously. How close we seem. I don't think he would be able to handle to see how close we used to be when we were younger. But I think he's mostly jealous of Elli."

"Elli?"

"Me?" Elli looked as confused as Will did.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "He doesn't really like how easily you two can joke around each other or how touchy you can be. Especially the other day in gym when Will picked you up and spun you around. It looked like you two were a couple."

"It does make sense, every time I talk to you guys and I look over to him, he's always glaring. Haha he's so cute."

We all laughed at him. "Come on guys, we've been up here long enough. But Will, made you pick him and spin him around sometimes." We laughed again and walked downstairs and outside to the others.

We jumped right into the conversations with them and had a really great time. Just like Elli thought, Nico pretty much cuddled with Will the whole time, not that he minded. It was nearing the end of the day when Lou Ellen walked over to Elli who was talking to me. "So, how do you live with yourself?" That startled the both of us as we looked at her in confusion. "I mean, how can you not have any powers or gifts and still call yourself a demigod?"

By now, everyone was looking at us and Kai, Mila and Will stood halfway between us and the others. I took a step back as Elli glared at her. "Excuse me?" Elli asked.

"Don't get me wrong, yeah you have ok fighting skills but that's not going to be good enough to fight against a god or even a titan. You should have just stayed where ever you came from. Or did they not even want you?"

Connor took a step forward, "Lou?! What is wrong with you!? Stop saying those things!"

Lou Ellen ignored him and kept talking. "How can a legacy of Hecate, my mother be so weak? It's insulting! You should just disappear!"

I've never seen Elli so calm and serious before. "You know that's funny. Last time I checked, Hecate was a minor goddess. She must not be so great if she's not part of the council. I mean there is an open stop, is there not? You think you're something so great just because you have something others don't when in reality, you're actually the weak one with your delusions."

"You little bitch!" Lou Ellen pushed Elli hard almost making her fall.

"HEY!" Mila went to push Lou back but not before Elli recovered and punched her in eye, knocking her out. Everything was quiet for the longest time before Elli bolted into the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Um," I said "I think it's time to say good night." Everyone slowly came out of their shock and Luke and Travis carried Lou Ellen to the car while Connor came over to apologize for his girlfriend's behavior. I nodded and said goodbye. Soon it was just Kai, Mila, Will and I with Nico over by the arch waiting for Will.

"Well, that was something new. Never knew Elli could punch so hard." Will laughed softly

"Yeah, well, since she never had any powers, she always trained harder to keep up with us. I'm pretty sure what Lou Ellen said is really gonna get to her. She has always felt bad about not have any powers." I sighed.

"Well, I must be off, can't keep Nico waiting. See you Monday!" he waved and walked off. He grabbed Nico's hand and disappeared into the pathway.


End file.
